


Distractions

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Journaling, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, detective meghan elm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Detective Meghan Elm is adjusting to the new world she finds herself a part of. It's terrifying to have a murderous vampire hunting you, but not she's not finding everything about her situation horrible.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 7





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "Fall for Unit Bravo" from wayhavenmonthly's prompt list on tumblr   
> Day 1: Write
> 
> Takes place between the supernatural reveal and Murphy's attack on the detective's apartment

“Whatcha always scribbling about in there?” Farah asks as she plops down on the couch and gestures to the battered journal in Meghan’s hands. Her eyes gleams as she attempts to sneak a peak at the contents of the page.

In the almost weeks’ time that Unit Bravo had been staying with the detective they had fallen into a peaceful sort of routine. The first few days had been hard. She had been unable to relax, so worried about looking unkempt in front of them, well in front of him. After a few days of close quarters that had faded or at least her need to put on her comfy sweats and de-stress after a long day at the station won out. And if she didn’t wash off her makeup off until right before slipping into bed and kept her rattier (and therefore much comfier) sweats in the drawer no one was any wiser. The presence of the four vampires was the only real difference between her usual evenings of spending some time reading or writing in her journal with either music or an old sitcom playing in the background.

“Nothing interesting,” Meghan says with a light laugh as she shuts the cover to hide it from Farah’s prying. While journaling was something she had always enjoyed, it was proving essential following the revelation of the presence of the supernatural and Murphy haunting her steps. There was a lot of very private thoughts contained in its pages: fears and discomfort with sharing her home with a group of vampires, anxiety over what her life was going to look like now, and all the petty annoyances of sharing too small a space with too many people. Those aren’t things she wants Farah prying into.

“I write about my day and the things that are on my mind,” she continues. “It helps me make sense of any distracting thoughts or feelings I’m having. I guess things just make more sense to me when I have them written down rather than just swirling around in my head.”

“Am I in there?” Farah asks curiosity written all over her eager face.

“I mean, I write about what’s going on in my life, so yes you’re in there,” Meghan can’t help the slight heat that rushes to her face as she remembers how much a certain member of Unit Bravo has featured in her writings. She dares a quick glance to wear Nate sits apparently entranced in the collection of poems he has borrowed from her bookshelf. Writing about Nate has been a pleasant escape from the darker emotions she’s had to wrestle with in the wake of the murders and the revelation of the supernatural world. She’s indulged in recollections of every delicious moment of possibility between the two of them. Even knowing it may be a delusion on her part to hope he could be interested in her, the fantasy has provided an escape from the guilt and anxiety of the danger stalking Wayhaven’s streets.

With her best impression of puppy eyes Farah asks, “Can I read it then?” and reaches a hopeful hand out towards the book.

“No,” the detective answers with a horrified look on her face as she clutches the journal to her chest.

The vampire attempts to cajole her, “come on detective, I promise I’ll totally skip over the parts where you talk about how hot you think Natey is.”

Heat flushes Meghan’s face and maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing for Murphy to find her.

“Farah,” Adam chides from his position at the window ruining any hope of Meghan’s that the other vampires didn’t notice the exchange. “Why don’t you go and make sure the perimeter is secure.”

She pouts a little as she stands, but does as Adam commands and makes her way out of the apartment.

As the door closes Meghan turns to Adam hoping to give him a grateful look for intervening in the embarrassing moment, but his attention has already returned to whatever he always seems to be staring at outside the window. 

“Think I’ll grab some water,” she says to absolutely no one and excuses herself to the kitchen. As she leaves the room, she dares a peak over at Nate. He’s still sitting in the armchair, one long leg crossed with his ankle resting on his knee and the book of poems opened in front of him. As if feeling her attention on him, he raises his warm brown eyes to meet hers with a smile.

She should feel embarrassed at getting caught staring, but the heat that floods her has little to do with shame. She continues into the kitchen.

Nate joins her a moment later. His tall frame and gentle presence filling the small space. “Try to not let Farah get to you. It was inappropriate, but would you believe me if I said that the teasing is a sign of affection?”

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Meghan can’t help but step a little closer to him; there is only a foot or two between them.

“But I will confess a similar curiosity. Perhaps one day you’ll share some of those,” he pauses one hand raising to his mouth in thought. Meghan watches the movement with rapt attention her focus drawn to his lips. “What was the word you used? Ah, yes, distracting thoughts with me.”

It’s amazing how heated he makes that simple word feel. It takes Meghan several moments to formulate any response, her mind still transfixed on the shape of his lips and the loaded promise of his words and gaze. She only manages a choked out “maybe” before making a retreat to her bedroom, journal clutched in her hands. There are more pages to be filled tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @amlovelies 
> 
> I love feedback! Comments fuel me lol


End file.
